Relaciones Alemania-Sudáfrica/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con presidentes sudafricanos Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Cyril Ramaphosa - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| President of the Federal Republic of Germany, Frank-Walter Steinmeier welcomes President Cyril Ramaphosa. Picture: Jairus Mmutle/GCIS |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Jacob Zuma - Joachim Gauck.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck welcomes SA President Jacob Zuma outside Bellevue Palace in Berlin. Picture: Soeren Stache, DPA via AP |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Christian Wulff - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Fifan presidentti Joseph Blatter (kesk.) on tyytyväinen kisajärjestelyihin. Hänen seurassaan vasemmalta oikealle Saksan presidentti Christian Wulff, Etelä-Afrikan presidentti Jacob Zuma ja Saksan Jalkapalloliiton presidentti Theo Zwanziger. ts.fi |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Horst Köhler - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Der ehemalige und kürzlich verstorbene Präsident der Republik Südafrika, Nelson Mandela, empfängt Anfang April 2006 vor seinem Haus in Maputo in Mosambik den damaligen Bundespräsident Horst Köhler. Foto: dpa Horst Köhler - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Reception with the Vice President: Thabo Mbeki, Horst Köhler, John Dramani Mahama, John A. Kufuor. Photo: Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung (KAS) |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Johannes Rau - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela bei Ministerpräsident Johannes Rau. Foto: Land NRW / B. Knappe (zur Verfügung gestellt durch das Landesarchiv NRW) Thabo Mbeki - Sin imagen.jpg| South African President Thabo Mbeki (L) and his German counterpart Johannes Rau listen to their countries' national anthems in Berlin June 28, 2001. Mbeki is in Germany to discuss the recent United Nations special session on HIV and AIDS.WR/GB. |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Nelson Mandela - Roman Herzog.jpg| May 1996: Nelson Mandela with Roman Herzog. Photo: The Mandela Project |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Nelson Mandela - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| 1990: Bundespräsident Richard von Weizsäcker (l.) empfängt Nelson Mandela in der Villa Hammerschmidt. Foto: dpa Cancilleres alemanes con presidentes sudafricanos Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela and Angela Merkel Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Bergmann Angela Merkel - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Chancellor Angela Merkel and President Thabo Mbeki Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Bergmann Angela Merkel - Jacob Zuma.jpg| President Jacob Zuma met with German Chancellor Angela Merkel in his first state visit to the European Union.(REUTERS) Angela Merkel - Cyril Ramaphosa.jpg| President Cyril Ramaphosa in a bilateral meeting with the Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany Angela Merkel on the sidelines of the G7 Leaders' Summit in Charlevoix, Quebec, Canada. @PresidencyZA |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Gerhard Schröder - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Daumen hoch: Am 9. September 1999 trifft Mandela den damaligen Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (SPD) in Berlin. Foto: dpa Gerhard Schröder - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder, left, and South African President Thabo Mbeki, right. AP |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Helmut Kohl - Nelson Mandela.jpg| El 11 de setiembre de 1995, el canciller alemán Helmut Kohl y el presidente sudafricano Nelson Mandela efectuaron una conferencia de prensa en Ciudad del Cabo. (AFP) Thabo Mbeki - Sin imagen.jpg| JN/; South African Vice President Thabo Mbeki (L) points at German Chancellor Helmut Kohl at |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt B. J. Vorster - Sin imagen.jpg| Dec. 12, 2011 - South Africa's Prime Minister Vorster Visited Chancellor Helmut Schmidt in Bonn; On June 25th 1976, the South African Prime Minister Balthazar Johannes Vorster (l.) paid a courtesy to visit the chancellor Helmut Schmidt (R.) in Bonn. The talk between the two heads of Government focused on the present situation in South Africa. Prime Minister Vorster, who was accompanied by his foreign minister Hilgard Muller, had paid a one week unofficial visit to West Germany, having talks with the US foreign minister, Henry Kissinger, in Bavaria also. Keystone Pictures USA / Alamy Stock Photo Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Sudáfrica